


Slime scene Investigation

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Investigations, Maggie has a girlfriend, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: The NCPD discover quite the messy, weird scene in an alley Downtown National City.  After the Science Division is contacted, Detective Maggie Sawyer shows up on the scene.  After spending a few moment assessing the situation, she decides to call in additional support from Alex Danvers and the D.E.O. The two catch up while investigating.





	Slime scene Investigation

The alley way is between two restaurants and leads to a larger avenue in the city, it’s the literal line between Downtown National City and the rent-control side of town. The officer that took the call for the situation took one look at the alley and called the Science Division about the ‘weird’ situation. 

The walls forming the alley are coated, from top to bottom, in a slick, thick coat of green, translucid slime. The smell is everywhere, acid, humid and makes any passerby’s eyes water at the sheer intensity.

Maggie Sawyer steps into the alley, putting on little blue plastic gloves and a flimsy thin surgical mask, her hair tied back into a bun. “Well, that looks weird.” A look back toward the team following her. “Take samples while I investigate the whole place.” 

The temperature shift within two steps of getting inside the alley, it’s warmer. Her boots make a slick, sucking sound with each step, the ground is slathered with the slime too! A series of dumpster, on each side of the alley are dripping with the green slime, oozing out from under one of the lids. “Charming.” Maggie deadpans and opens the lid, throwing it up so it stays open, resulting in a loud metallic thud. 

There’s an egg-like object inside of the dumpster, slathered with the green slime, it’s a little bigger than a football and seems to sway with a rhythm reminiscent of respiration. Various food items are arranged around the object and it seems as if they’re dissolving slowly. “Aww look at the baby.” 

Maggie closes the lid of the dumpsters and picks up her cellphone, searching her contact as she walks back to her team. “Yep, calling the cavalry on that one.” she pats one of her guys on the shoulder. “Don’t look in the dumpsters for now.” She press the call button and put the phone to her ear. 

“Yes?” It’s a woman’s voice Maggie doesn’t recognize. 

“Hey is this Alex Danvers’ number?” Maggie looks at her phone, just to verify who she called.

“Oh yes, but she’s in the shower right now! I can take the message?”

“Oh sure, tell her to call Maggie back, it’s about a weird, disgusting find near downtown, thought she’d enjoy the chance to get dirty.” Maggie finds herself smiling, as she leans against her own cruiser. 

“She’s coming out, I’ll just hand you over.” 

Maggie catches a smattering of conversation between the two women and laughs warmly when she catches a kiss. 

“I just took a damn shower Sawyer, why do you do this to me?” The woman with Alex laughs.

“So you can show up here and tell me all about your new girl while we play with green slime” Maggie stops one of her colleagues from slipping on a puddle of green slime, pulling on their arm with her free hand. “I think it’s a little baby alien egg. So at least it’s not a corpse?” 

“I’m on my way. By the way, keep Kara and Supergirl separate, things got complicated.” Alex speaks away from the phone. “Hey, Kelly, I gotta take this work thing.” 

Maggie doesn’t really catch the other girl’s answer, but it’s warm and soft. “I like Kelly already” 

“Me too! I’ll be there in a few.” 

* * *

“So this is weird.” Alex says, walking with Maggie into the Alley again, a small team of D.E.O. agents is covering the opposite exit. 

“What is? The whole green slime thing or the two of us working over that.” Maggie opens the lid for her. 

Her eyes go wide at the mess inside, she winces at the smell and almost cough. “Yeah that’s definitely an incubation setup. A really inconvenient one for Earth too.” Alex takes a few pictures of it and sends them in a text. “And I meant you calling and us working together again.” 

“Was hoping to catch up a bit, just got back from my trip overseas last month.” Maggie looks up as if expecting someone to fly down. 

“Oh she can’t show up on D.E.O. fieldwork anymore. Not without causing a fuss with the military oversight I’m stuck with.” a soft shrug as her phone buzz with a text Alert. “She confirms the incubation theory, but doesn’t have a whole lot of information.” 

“Yeah I can see how that would make things awkward.” Maggie looks at the dumpster again. “So, what’s the protocol on this one, Danvers?” 

“Well, given that it’s Director Danvers now and that this is not actually an immediately dangerous substance or situation.” She looks over at the dumpster again. “I’m not forced to do anything regrettable, if you could maybe start a search for the parents with the NCPD that would be great.” 

“I’ll do that.” Two armed agents start guarding the alley as they leave it. “So, who’s this Kelly?” 

“James’ sister, actually. Kelly Olsen.” Alex discard the rubber gloves into a trash bin. “It got weird for a bit, but it’s pretty nice now, what about you?” 

  


“Took the yoga class teacher out for a date a week ago, she said she wanted another one.” She makes a sweeping gesture to the green slime. “But I’m here instead.” 

Alex winces, remembering the girlfriend that dumped Maggie over that kind of things. “Is she understanding about this or is this going to be an issue?” 

“I made sure to be clear about the schedule thing in advance this time. She told me to call her if I got done before two am. Even if that meant 1h59.” Maggie smiles. “I’m not entirely sure how she’ll react knowing I called my ex on the crime scene though.” 

“Kelly immediately proposed a double date and I told her to hold her horses.” Alex chuckles. 

“It could be fun, but let me have a few dates with her please? I’m trying really hard not to rush things too much.” Maggie playfully plead.

“Well yeah, wouldn’t want to make it extra weird without you giving her advanced warnings.” Alex bump her shoulder against Maggie’s, subtly pushing her toward her car. 

A fond smile appear on the detective, as she experiences an emotional rush. “So yeah, it’s 1h40am right now, will you need me for something else ?” 

Alex shakes her head. “Go be with her and tell her I said hi!” 

“Maybe!” Maggie shrug off the NCPD coat and sends a quick text before leaving the premises. 

Alex sends a few text of her own.

> ** _Alex:_ ** _ Im going to need another shower. _
> 
> ** _Kelly:_ ** _ can i join u for this one? _
> 
> ** _Alex:_ ** _ If you can handle the weird smell, id love to. _


End file.
